Sweet Nothings
by Nakimochiku
Summary: yay! my naruhina collection! RxR ONEGAI!
1. wake up to your smile

WAKE UP TO YOUR SMILE

_I present to you wait for it! my first ever boy girl coupling! And my first naruhina story technically it's a bunch of drabbles but that not the point! ENJOY!!!_

_Beep beep beep_

goddamn alarm clock. Naruto thought idly. It was 6 am. Who the hell gets up at 6 am?! Naruto looked over at hinata, who was lying beside him. Every morning when she woke up she greeted him with a kiss on the nose. Hinata was such a sweet woman.

Hinata groaned as the sun hit her closed eyes. 'I hope naruto is still here' she thought. Opening her eyes she was greeted by naruto who was sitting beside her. He was smiling warmly, even if he looked dead tired. 'He always is complaining about his hours'

"Good morning , Cookie" naruto said, kissing her on the nose, she giggled.

Life is good as long as I can wake up with your smile to greet me.

_Short and sweet, the introduction_. _I was planing on making it longer but this is fine. Any way RXR ONEGAI!!!!_


	2. cake

CAKE

_late valentines thing but I'm happy I have it at all._

It was valentines. A time to pronounce one's true love, to the heavens and stars above. And hinata couldn't be more scared to do so.

Why was she so freaked out? It was only a small box of chocolate, wrapped with extra care. She had given a small bottle and medicated cream to kiba and shino to show her thanks, so why was this little box of chocolate so much harder?

Because it was for Naruto. The only person she would ever set her eyes on. He was coming up to her now. Hold up! He was coming to her?!!!!! oh no! What was she gonna do?!! Hinata began to glow a beautiful shade of pink all the way up to her hairline.

"Hi, Hinata-chan. Have you seen Sakura-chan?" naruto asked, ignoring the blush on the other girl's cheeks.

"Uh n-no." Hinata stuttered. Was that it? Was that all he wanted to ask her? What was the point? Naruto would never look at her the way she wanted.

"Really? Sakura was asking everyone where sasuke was, and I had just seen him now. Oh well. He was hiding from all the fangirls. Valentines is his 'busy day' he says." Naruto snickered, then looked down at a small box in his hand wrapped awfully in pink paper and a red ribbon.

"Is that for sakura?" hinata asked.

"What? No. Um..." naruto handed the gift to hinata. "Happy valentines." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata nearly died of heart failure.

"Um, uh.. This..." Hinta was at a total loss for words and thrust the gift into naruto's face.

"Het thanks! That gets you another kiss." and naruto kissed her again. "Hey, if you aren't too busy tonight I was thinking we could go out for ramen and then see a movie. Hinata agreed, but then she was so high on love she would have agreed to go on a killing spree.

X Ichiraku X

"you should open your gift now, hinata-chan" Naruto said through a mouth full of ramen.

"Hm? Oh." Hinata put down her chopsticks and picked up the badly wrapped gift. Inside was a cake. It was chocolate, with pink icing, and the words ' love you' were in chocolate. "How did you know I love chocolate?1" Hinata asked.

"Ha Ha, all girls love chocolate! But I know you have a special sweet tooth. I made it myself ya know!" naruto puffed out his chest proudly.

"It will be delicious, I'm sure." hinata said.

"Yup, cause I made it! Lets go watch that movie." the sun was just setting, adding to that romantic effect. Naruto held Hinata's hand tightly, and he kissed her on the nose. "You're my special Cookie," he stated.

OWARI!

_Late but at least it's here! Yay valentines! This is where the nickname cookie came from in case you were wondering it's a reference to her sweet tooth and the fact she's a 'sweet'_ _woman. RXR ONEGAI!!!_


	3. masquerade

MASQUERADE

_I came up with this idea looking at a piccie of hinata dressed as a princess. It was too awesome to ignore. ENGOY!!!_

Hinata Hyuuga was walking through the streets of Konoha. A large sign caught her attention.

**Masquerade tonight! Come in a costume!**

**Dance and have fun!**

Hinata thought carefully. Didn't she still have some fabric from sewing that kimono for Neji? Wasn't she good with crafts?

But... didn't she hate parties? Hinata sighed. Well... there was no point to that then.

"Hey, hinata! Are you going to that too? I know I'm going!" it was sakura, who had somhow appeared behind her.

"N-no, I'm not going." hinata answered.

"Really? All of team seven is going! Even Kakashi-sensei!"

Hinata brightened at that news. Naruto was going? Maybe she should go too...

"See ya hinata! I've gotta go get my costume ready." with that sakura ran away.

The hyuuga heiress continued to walk to her elaborate manor. What should she go as? How about... a fairy! No... a butterfly! Delicate and beautiful.

XxXxX

hinata had spent all day doing it it, but it was finished. Her wings had been made out of tissue paper folded over wire, her mask was sparkly and in the shape of butterfly wings. Her dress was pink and pruple, the skirt in a ripped and ragged style.

She was proud of her work.

XxXxX

at the dance Hinata was slightly uncomfortable. But then no one really knew who was who, there appeared to be a version of naruto's sexy no jutsu walking around. Hinata blushed. She scanned the room for anyone who might be naruto.

And there he was. It was obvious by his laugh and the sound of his voice but also from the costume he had chosen. It was a fox. Nine tails were attached firmly to his pants which were red in color. And a fox faced mask complete with ears adorned his half face.

Definitely naruto.

"Hey. Who are you? Can we dance?" naruto asked when she came near. Hinata nodded and they were hardly separated all night, only dancing with each other. At first some were glad to have Naruto out of their hair. Then it was cute and then even sakura started to feel ignored.

XxXxX

"You never told me who you are." naruto said, walking hinata home.

"I thought you would have figured it out already." hinata said quietly.

"Hi-hinata?!! WOW! You're a good dancer." naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata slipped her mask up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "That was for being a wonderful dance partner." she said, with that, she ran to the hyuuga manor, leaving behind Naruto who was blushing like mad.

OWARI

_that was more of a oneshot then a drabble... oh well! I'm happy with it! I hope you are too. That's 2 chapters in one day!!! RXR ONEGAI!!!_


End file.
